Talk:The Nanaverse/Adventures of Nana
__TOC__ 'Discussion for Adventures of Nana' We can use this space for discussing the story in whatever way without crowding the main page. FuNx: As far as story wise I don't see any issues, I like the style and tone that's been set so far. If I had to make a criticism there, I would suggest you describe the setting a little more, but I don't think that's mandatory at this time. Grammatically there aren't many issues either, I only noticed a few instances of redundancy, and while I know some are intentional I think it'd be best to change a few to improve the flow of the story. For example, in the line "The feeling these, these brash soldiers have for the faith of their swords and armor is uncanny." the use of the word "these" twice doesn't bother me, but the word swords is used again shortly afterwards and I think one of them should be changed to "weapons" or something like that. JetLag: I love this so much. I like the style, with both serious and silly, just like teh Nanaverse itself (<3) Backflipz: Needs more explosions and more bacon. The Adventures of Nana Development Hey, there! Alucardon here! I'll be using this section of the Nanaverse's Wikia to post updates and information about The Nanaverse's developing epic, The Adventures of Nana (Name subject to change). For those of you who don't know, the Adventures in Nana is planned to be a Fantasy story involving every well known '''person who partakes in the daily idle chatter in The Nanaverse. It will be written by me, Alucardon, however, opinions and drafts of the story will be able to be shared and disscussed on my Wikia page and in The Nanaverse chat. Now, on to the important development info. ''Characters.'' As of the moment, I think I have every active member's role in the story. However, if you want to be in the story, just message me and I'll add you on. However, as said before, you must be a 'well known '(Also, no god damned trolls.) member of The Nanaverse and have to come to me with at least 2 people who are also in the story who want to include you in The Adventures of Nana. The Alignment of each character will be based upon the rubric found upon this link:' http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs32/f/2008/199/2/9/Warcraft_Alignment_Chart_by_TheRabidArtist.jpg L.G.= Lawful Good. N.G.= Neutral Good. E.G.= Evil Good. And Etc. I'm sure you guys can figure out the rest. :P '''The characters for each member of The Nanaverse are...' Backflipz (C.N.)-'' Coined "The Grinning Gaffer" by those who work under him, Bacflipz is a mercenary who's feared by all. His mastery with dual katanas is unparalleled, which has more than once attracted the attention of the Demonians, the common folk of the realm of Nana, and Amazonians who hire him to do their less than savory "business." No one knows each of the sects' ins and outs better than him'.''' Alucardon (N.G.)-''' Alleged creator and primary deity in many religions of the realm of Nana. His existence has not been conclusively verified, but he is worshiped Nana-wide regardless.'' AscheZuAsche (N.E.)- '''Infamously known as the best thief in the realm of Nana. He has partaken in far more robberies and scams than anyone can count, along with his pet cat, Mr.Viddles, of course. It is rumored that he wears a hood made of fetus skin. To be quite honest, even if it's true, don't tell me. ''Celeste (L.G.)- Friendly and good spirited wood fay, Celeste has a long career track ahead of her working as one of YouTubeFan's closest assistants. A master of white magic, and with an endless amount of untapped potential as one of the last of her kind, her devotion and power given from the gawds of heaven and nature are a force to be reckoned with. '' ''FuNx (N.G.)- All knowing scribe. Many a traveler and royalty alike have sought an audience with him. He is equipped with the most vast knowledge in the Nana. He is rumored to have been alive ever since the Nana was created. He was also the first to control the arcane arts, and the first magi counselor, training the first great magi and king of Nana, Lord Biscuit I. Also is a devout follower of Judaism and isn't afraid to tell you so. Moses and him are tight. '' ''Hemot0xin (N.E.)- Religious extremist who isn't worried (Not at all, actually.) to sacrifice human life for his religion. Don't mess with his nature based religion,Talinor, as you and any other absent minded victims will face the wrath of his spiked menorah. His religion spreads far and wide in the realm of Nana. Nobles, kings, queens, and dukes consistently send their "pond scum" (Slaves, Convicts, Lepers) in droves to be sacrificed in the most holy manner possible; as if to justify death's countenence. He is currently in a strong allegiance with the Demonians. '' ''Jetlag (C.E.)- Corrupted with evil, with a thirst for power that can never be quenched, Jetlag leads the second sect in the realm of Nana, the Demonians. Equally feared in both skill of the sword and black magic, his power is a great threat to the king of Nana. It is rumoured that he is allergic to almost every kind of tea leaf imaginable, but it must be some Old Wives' tale, right? '' ''Jodi_Knight (C.G.)'- Assassin fueled by pure and unadulterated rage. Mortal enemy and wife of Asche. She has used the same rusty dagger for her assassinations since her hometown was destroyed by the Amazonians. She currently serves under Jetlag, killing "Thorns in the rear" for the "King of Chaos." ''Marcavis (T.N.)- '''Buccaneer and Captain of the Silver Pearl, Marc and his band of pirate marauders are a force to be reckoned with on the coasts of Nana. However, he is also a technological genius, inventing the first portable cannon still trying to be copied by less creative inventors of the realm of Nana, "Little Bertha". It is rumoured that it can break through rune essence, and break spines to dust. '' ''Puppet (Auzei) (L.G.) - New graduate of the Nana Knighthood Nanaversity, he was at the top of his class when he graduated. Experienced in the way of battle spears, he is itching for adventure in the great land of Nana. '' ''SirWetBiscuit (L.G.)''-'' King of the Kingdom of Nana, Biscuit XIV is the true royal power in the whole expanse of Nana. He has a hand in almost all that transpires in the Nana, except for the underground businesses, and an eye in everything also. However, will the rising powers of the Amazonians, Demonians, and his constantly nagging wife push Biscuit XIV to his wit's end? Probably.'' ''ThunderWank (C.N.)- Illusionist at large, ThunderWank is wanted for many a magic violations and boundary crossings. He's notorious for finding out how to reanimate death in the realm of Nana, which puts him as one of the greatest threats, and prizes, to each sect. No one has come close to taming him, as he's been allied with Asche for quite some time. Simply put, he is the inventor of Necromancy. '' ''YouTubeFan (L.N.)- ''Famous Hunter of the World of Nana, YouTubeFan is known the world round as a master of all weapons, projectiles, melee, and hate of all creatures, besides those of mind and heart, on Nana soil. This includes Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Undead, and for the most part, Orcs. His all female hunting group, Three Inches of Blood, has been given many a alliances, whom none have been taken. For now, his life revolves around death of all the evil that plagues the Realm of Nana and the vengeance of his family, brutally assassinated as he was forced to watch, by an unknown assassin. 44th Hitchhiker (C.E.)- Evil, Death, Blood, Gore, and all the Sin of the realm of Nana has to fall on someone's shoulders. Hitchhiker is the 2nd gawd of the Nanaverse, punishing the sinful,'and creating some mischief for himself. Well, maybe not mischief, he's known to pit vast armies and brave heroes, head to head, slaughtering each other limb by limb for the gawd's own amusement. He awaits for the day when doom will finally be at hand, and he'll be able to watch the bloody spectacle of the eons. FrankenChrist (N.E.)- The birth of a Lich is a truly terrifying event within the folds of Nana lore. Reincarnated as skeletons with an unnatural ability to understand and learn, Necromancers who have risen these dark miracles take kindly into the fact of throwing them out at the furthest reaches of the land. Alone, confused, betrayed, and with not a clue who he is, will Frank, the latest Lich offspring, follow in the forbidden secrets of necromancy, or rot away like most of his ancestors? If there's one thing that can be said about it's future, this Lich is different from the rest. '' 'Blunt (C.E.)'-'' The Deathworm of old Nana legend, once killed by Alucard eons ago. With the rise of Jetlag, dark necromancers have ressurected this beat of legend, for use in the dark legions. Legend has it that this embodiment of hell itself has the ability to spit vile, acidic plumes of venom, melting the flesh of entire armies. '' 'MorningRain (N.G.)'- ''A Mystical priestess, devoted to none but the skies. Her devotion to the heavens above have smiled upon her, granting her the powers of the storm. With this great ability however, comes a price. She must never touch another soul. Should she do, her powers will cease to exist, along with herself. '' 'Icamefromanegg (L.N.)'- ''We have all heard of drakes. Cousins of the great dragons, and ancestors of the great dinosaurs, Drakes are a unique breed of flying reptiles. Adding to their uniqueness, a baby drake is born once every 799 years, a rarity to itself. Not too often do they come out purple. A young Drake, Egg has only been around Nana for close to ten years, but has already mastered the english language and mastery of the fire breath. Indeed, soon enough egg will gain full mastery over his body, learning skills such as flight, mithril skin, and the ancient call of drakes. '' 'Bahamet210 (L.E.)'- ''"Changing times call for changing measures" was the arguement Jetlag's leading magical scientists proposed, concerning this promising "research-only" experiment. Project Bahamet, as it was called, was a large leap for genetic cloning, as this specimen was to contain DNA and genes from the many races that populated Nana. A "Superbeing, akin to the gods of Nana itself" was these mad scientists' goal, combining DNA from Orcs, Elves, Humans, and Drakes to create a creature unlike any other. If the scientists were correct, this creature would posess the courage of the orcs, deftness of Elves, intelligence of humans, and promise of drakes, and all the powers that each of the races posess. The ultimate goal of the scientists for this creature is unknown, but knowing Jetlag, it can't be good. Decision Column This Column will include decisions that will have to be addressed among the people of the universe in this story. To voice your opinions on each matter, just leave your name next to your response. Your response will be left to benefit the future epic, 'The Adventures of Nana'. Decision #1 - The Main Character (Or Characters) Every single fantasy story, no matter what, has (a) Protagonist(s), that shape the story. We have to decide who is going to be the main characters, or who will shape this story furthermore. For now I, Alucardon, have narrowed the choices down to these contestants, but you can always vote for someone else. Choice '1'' Auzei and Celeste. '''I plan on making them a pair of sorts, in a kind of "Link and the blue fairy" friendship. '' '''Choice 2 - YouTubeFan. If he is chosen, I'll probably make him into a kind of "Rise from peasent to king" kind of story.'' '''Choice 3 -'' AscheZuAsche. If he is chosen, I'll make the story into a "Fall of the Nana" kind of story, where Nana is in a state of apocalypse.'' Choice 4 - Auzei and SirWetBiscuit. Auzei will do errands for the king that involve everyone, as Auzei will be the king's right hand man. '' '''Choice 5' - FuNx. If he is chosen, the story will be told from the view of a omniscient narrator, in a storytelling sort of way. ''' ''Be sure to tell me what you think! The eliminated will have a line through them '''EDIT-'' '''I've chosen FuNx, because he's probably the easiest character I can manipulate through the story without making the plot feel like its just dragging along. '' ''Decision #2- '''Epic Backstory. As all stories usually have an epic, amazing, or fail prologue, it seems right to have ''The Adventures of Nana have an epic backstory it can be proud of. We'll need to establish the setting, characters and mood of the story in a way that'll attract ze' peoples attention. And the choices are... '''Choice 1- Chaos. '''The realm of Nana is/was (not decided whether the story will be told from a past or present point of view) enveloped in rampant destruction, pain, and suffering. The only way to survive in this suffering world is to ally yourself with one of the sects'. The dominant sect' will, of course, be the Demonians. The realm of Nana needs a hero. '''Choice 2- Peace. 'In its glorious days, the Amazonians and Kingdom of Nana are at peace, with the Demonians being only a minor provacation of chaos in the realm of Nana. Truly, Nana has never seen better days. However, *blank* seems to be rising slowly but surely, and must be eradicated, before bad things do happen. Choice 3- Neutrality- With good and evil intentions being ever more rampant, the fate of the realm of Nana is yet to be founded. Will Jet find the power to hold the realm of Nana within his oily hands? Will Brinelle be able to unite the realm of Nana in nature and peace? Will Biscuit's wife ever stop nagging? Will Asche get a divorce? All these questions will be answered within this choice. '' '''Choice 4- Peace? Chaos?- ''The realm may be in peace, but it comes at a cost. People may be wearing their happy "masks" all day and all night, but almost anyone can see through the facade that is this artificial peace. All the sects' are hungry for power; no one can be trusted. Will the protagonist be able to restore realism to this fake world?' 'EDIT- I think some interesting results will come out of this choice. You wait and see. :P ''' Remember, each of the backstories are subject to either be told in past or present format. ''' '''Decision 3- Opening Scene. ' Whether you like it or not, every story has an opening scene that, along with the backstory, sets how the story is going to unravel. The choices are... '''Choice 1- Fight Scene!- ''The story will begin with an epic fight scene between two or more of the important characters. Throughout the story, characters will continue to refer back to this event during important story events. Choice 2- Main Character Reflection- FuNx will start of the story by entering his own input of how the realm of Nana is now. If there was a word to describe it, it would be deep. Choice 3- Setting/Character Reflection-'' FuNx will start off the story by describing the state of events in the realm of Nana during the time of the story, than fade in to describe the personality of each of the important characters in detail, and what their obstacles and grievances will be in the realm of Nana. This choice might stretch out a bit. '' '' We' ''EDIT- Fight Scenes are awesome and easy to manipulate, so, yeah. :D '' '''''SUCCESS!! Well guys and gals', I think I have all the info I need to start the story. I'm probably planning that the story will take two weeks to finish, if not shorter or longer. If your curious, some minor hints about the story= There will be Two Acts. '' ''One of the main characters will hide a dark secret. Mr. Viddles is more awesome than he seems to be. And... There will be death. And lots of it.